


fear of the unknown

by empressearwig



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke worries too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear of the unknown

"What are you doing out here?"

Hawke turned back to look at Sienna. She stood in the doorway of the cabin, a blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. Her hair looked inky black in the dark, her skin gleamed in the moonlight. There was a gentle swell at her stomach, one the blanket did not fully conceal.   
She was so damn beautiful. His wolf nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't sleep," he said. "What are you doing awake? You should be in bed, baby."

Her mouth turned up into a small smile and she shook her head. She stepped forward and sat down on the step behind him, curling her arms around him as she tucked the blanket around them both. "I missed my blanket," she said, her voice teasing. She ran her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

He took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, kissing her fingers gently. "Nothing," he said.

She laughed against his ear. "Liar," she said, nipping at the lobe. "You have to talk to me too, Hawke."

He knew she was right. But it was hard, even after all the things they'd said to each other throughout the years. Being vulnerable, even with the one who knew and loved him best, was never going to sit easily against an alpha's pride. 

But she was his and she was right. And so, he took a deep breath and said, "What if the baby doesn't like me?"

For a long moment, Sienna said nothing. Then she tightened her arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear and said fiercely, "Not possible."

The words won a smile from him, but the fear lingered. He suspected it would until he held their child in his arms, and after. Close observation of Riley had taught him that fatherhood seemed to be 75% fear and 25% doubt. God, he wanted to know that for himself.

"You're a little biased," he said, bringing her hand to his lips once more. He kissed her palm, his fingers stroking along the fine bones of her wrist.

"She will be too," Sienna said. She stroked her fingers through his hair again, combing gently through the strands. "I promise."

He twisted his head back to look at her. She smiled down at him, love shining off her face. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she said. She kissed his forehead. "Come back to bed?"

When they were curled together in their bed once more, neither of them needed the blanket.


End file.
